Patients Are A Virtue
by vulturemonem
Summary: B/E short-story, separated into several chapters for ease of reading. Dr. Bella Swan is hard-working, friendly, and great at her job. When the mysterious Edward Cullen comes into her care, he evokes strong and dangerous feelings buried deep inside Bella, and in himself.
1. Part 1

**A/N**

**B/E short-story separated into several chapters for ease of reading.**

** Lucy xX**

My name is Bella Swan. I live in a small town called Forks, Washinton, and it rains three hundred and sixty days of the year. I've lived here since my parents divorced when I was fourteen, and my mother remarried to a guy she met in college. I left Forks for a while to study medicine at Harvard, and then returned to work as a doctor at the hospital.

Why a doctor?

In my first year at Forks High, aged seventeen, a new family moved into the area. The Masons. I became good friends with two of the children, Alice and Emmett, both of whom were in my year. The older two were in the year above, Rosalie and Jasper, and were more difficult to warm to. I soon met Dr. and Mrs. Mason. Rosalie and Jasper had been adopted by the couple, and had fitted in like missing pieces. Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie had begun dating not long after.

Carlisle inspired me for two long years at high school, and by the time I left for university, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Alice studied architecture and design, and began work as a house designer, renovating many old, abandoned houses around Seattle and Forks. Rosalie had gone to study mechanics, and Emmett began training with my father as a police officer. Jasper had decided to study literature, and had ended up working in the library in Seattle.

Both couples had moved into a little house together, and Emmett and Rosalie had become engaged a year before our story really begins. I had moved out of Charlie's little house when he began dating Sue, a recent window that lived in the nearby La Push. I'd moved into an old cottage, which Alice and Esme had renovated for me, which was close enough to the Forks hospital.

Of course, the Masons weren't my only friends. I had Angela, who I'd been friends with since I first moved to Forks, and Mike, who had befriended me during our junior year. Angela worked as a nurse at the hospital, and Mike had taken over his parents store. I also had a childhood friend, and our relationship was complex to say the least.

Jacob Black and myself had become friends mainly because our Dad's were inseparable. When I'd visited my father in the summer, I'd see Jacob at least once, and we soon became firm friends. A few months before I'd started my junior year, Jacob had become strangely distant. When I'd confronted him about it, he explained that he wanted to be something more than friends.

Although I didn't feel that way for Jacob, I'd submitted to his persuasive chatter, and eventually excepted his offer to become girlfriend and boyfriend, 'just to try it' as he'd put it. The lust in his eyes had made me uncomfortable, but I put up with it because we were such good friends.

We'd dated just over a year and a half before I realised how utterly wrong it was. Jacob and I had kissed a thousand times, but it had never really felt right. One night, after another awkward date, I'd stayed at Jacob's house for a while. There was a hot and heavy make-out session, and Jacob's hands had been going places I'd rather they didn't anyway.

When his hands travelled to cup my breasts through my thin shirt, I'd pulled away. Rejection had been written all over his face, but I couldn't have kept going. Besides the fact that he was going much too far too young, it felt so wrong. I couldn't be like that with Jacob. I couldn't be that intimate with him.

I hadn't expected the break-up to be as messy as it was. I'd expected my explanation to take its time to sink in, and then for Jacob to blow up, and then we'd more or less go back to how we were before the whole drama.

How wrong can a girl get?

I'd explained my reasoning, and the Jacob had blown up. He'd said that I'd met somebody else, that I'd never tried, that it was my fault, that he wouldn't let me go, and then that he loved me. That'd hurt the most. None of the rest was true, but if he really did love me, I wondered why he'd never said it, hinted it, or acted like it. So I said just that.

Jacob had then tried to kiss me again, and I later thanked my lucky stars I'd chosen to invite him over. Charlie had walked in at that moment, and Jacob was banned from the house for over a month. Billy and Charlie had fought over it for a few days, but that blew over pretty quickly.

Jacob and myself was another story.

We didn't speak for months, and then I got desperate. I cornered him in his shed, and we'd talked it out. It was only when I left for college, leaving Jacob for a few years that we departed as friends again. However, Jacob was still desperate to steal my heart. It would never be his though, I felt no romantic interest for him at all.

Three weeks and two days after I'd celebrated my twenty-seventh birthday with my friends, there was a tragedy in the hospital. A plane had crashed, and the injuries and casualties were extensive and plentiful. I'd never seen Forks hospital so busy, and I was rushed to get round to enough patients to save everyone. All capable doctors and nurses had their hands more than full.

It had been a long, hard day, emotionally and physically. Two patients under my care had died, and a third was paralysed. I knew I'd done my best, but it still hurt to have two deaths. The conversations with their families had been difficult, particularly the Hunters.

The man that'd died was thirty-one, and called James Hunter. His wife, Victoria, had been distraught, and however many people told her that nobody could have done any better, she still wouldn't listen. In the end, security had taken her away. Laurant, James' brother had also been upset, needless to say, but he'd been much more gracious. He'd even apologised for Victoria's behaviour, much to my disgust.

My day was far from over though. After my non-existent lunch break, I tended to another three patients, all of which I managed to save. That was why I loved my job; the rewarding bits were so fantastic. It left you on such a high. Then again, the bad bits left you on a real, depressed low. It was easy to tell when I'd had a bad day.

"Bella!" Carlisle called, snapping me out of my trance as my pen hovered over the paper, filling in the forms for my last patient, an elderly woman with a damaged pelvis and a fractured rib. I looked up, quirking an eyebrow in recognition.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"There's a man in E42, I've left the information with Lauren," he said.

"I'll be there in a moment," I said.

Lauren was a nurse at the hospital, and we didn't get on very well at all. She'd hated me since I moved here, and resented me for doing so well in my finals and getting into Harvard to study for my dream job, while her dreams of being a fashion model were crushed after an unfortunate run-in with a horse while on holiday in Devon, England. Let's just say that the plastic surgery for her face had cost a fortune.

I walked briskly over to the cubicle, and saw Lauren watching the man like a hawk, her eyes raking over every inch of his bloodied body. I tutted at her. Lauren was very unprofessional. She spent her time lusting after the 'hot' guys that came into our care and payed little attention to what was being said. She didn't do her job well at all.

I remembered one day, not long after she began working here, when I heard a patient yelling. I'd rushed into the cubicle, ignoring the fact that he wasn't under my care, and saw her with her puppy-eyes on, running her long, manicured nails along his arm. I didn't need to listen to her words to know what was happening.

She would have been sacked, but having a rich father gets you far. After paying the hospital extensive sums of money to keep her, she was eventually allowed to stay. I was pissed off, to say the least.

"Could I have the papers please Lauren?" I asked.

She sneered haughtily at me, and I sighed, folding my arms across my chest impatiently.

"He's under 's care," she stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but he's handed care over to me. I'm under direct orders from my senior," I said, emphasising 'direct' and 'senior'.

She pursed her lips, and handed me a file which had several sheets of paper clipped on neatly. I recognised Angela's neat, professional writing, in language only Carlisle would dictate. I scanned them over carefully, and was surprised by the lack of information we had regarding this man.

He had several, abuse-like injuries; a broken wrist, major bruising, several deep gashes and slight difficulty breathing. According to the records, he was called Edward Cullen, and was my age, twenty-seven. I placed the file on the table beside him, and turned to Lauren, who was filing her nails to perfection.

"If you're not going to work, go fetch Angela," I snapped.

She stalked off sulkily, and Angela came through a minute or two later. She smiled grimly, and picked up the clipboard, pen poised to take notes.

"I think Carlisle's mentioned it all Angela, just be prepared," I said.

I walked over to the man carefully, and saw that he was sleeping restlessly, but he was not unconscious. That was a good sign. Although I hated to, I shook him awake gently. His eyelids fluttered open to reveal a startlingly beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. I sucked in a breath. Professional Bella, I said to myself. I smiled gently at him.

"Hello. I'm sorry to wake you," I said gently, "Could you tell me your name please?"

Straight down to business.

"Edward Cullen," he said, his voice cracked and hoarse.

"Thank you. Do you remember what's happened since you came here?" I asked, trying to make sure he had no injuries to his head or brain.

"I remember being treated by , and I remember him saying that I had a broken wrist as well as my visible," he hesitated, "Injuries."

Good. He could remember everything well, and seemed able to move his neck without pain while he spoke to me. Angela was noting down hurriedly, and I smiled at her.

"That's good. I'm , and this is Angela, the nurse. We'll be taking over your care from now on, ok Edward?" I asked.

Edward nodded, so I moved on from the formalities.

"Ok, so where is the most extensive pain?" I asked.

"My right wrist, and also my left calf," he said.

"May I?" I gestured to his leg.

He nodded, so I pulled back the sheets and began prodding and probing the flesh, muscle and bone around his calf. There was visible swelling and bruising along the muscle, and he winced as I pressed it.

"There?" I asked, prodding gently again.

"Um, yeah," he said, blushing.

I didn't understand how Carlisle had missed this. Edward had torn his calf muscle, and had to be in a lot of pain. I told him I'd be back in a moment, and I went outside to grab some paracetamol. Angela followed me.

"How did Carlisle miss that?" I asked her.

"Edward...doesn't like admitting he's in pain," she said slowly.

I snorted.

"Typical guy," I said.

"No," she shook her head, "It's like he's afraid of what we'll do if he says anything. He won't tell us how he got these injuries, but personally I suspect abuse," Angela said.

I nodded my agreement, remembering how I'd compared his injuries to those of an abuse victim when I first saw him. I sent Angela off to finish her other jobs and type up her notes, then headed back. Lauren came up behind me, grabbing my shoulder suddenly. I spun round, fury written on my face.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

"Back off from Edward, he's mine," she snarled.

"Unlike you, I'm professional. I have no intention of grabbing Edward for myself," I said, wrenching my arm out of her grasp.

I took an ice-pack and a compression grip from the store cupboard, and continued back to my patient. Edward was laying uncomfortably in the bed, looking particularly thirsty. I noticed that most of the cases from the plane crash had been resolved now, for which I was very grateful.

"Hey there," I said, drawing the curtain behind me, "I'm going to put an ice-pack on your leg for half an hour, then I'm doing to ask Angela to put this compression grip on it. I'll give you some paracetamol, but if the pain in your leg gets really bad, please just ask for some ibuprofen," I said, practically begging him not to be stupid.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"My shift ends in an hour, and you'll be under Angela and 's care until tomorrow morning. Goodnight Edward," I said, smiling.

" ?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind asking for some water?"

"I'll see what I can do," I said, before disappearing.


	2. Part 2

The hospital was much quieter when I returned for my next day of work. The majority of patients had been transferred to Seattle or their home town. I hated it when it was so busy, so I was much more relaxed when my secretary handed me a list of patients. Currently, I just had Edward. Fantastic, I thought, a nice, easy day.

I signed in, and headed to Carlisle's office. He sat there, pouring over some papers, his hair ruffled and his coat thrown over the chair, arms splaying in disarray. He looked up when I knocked, and beckoned me in, standing up.

"Come to relieve me of the hellish twenty-four hour shift hu?" he asked, smiling.

"I knew there was a reason I liked having you as my one and only boss," I grinned, "Get some sleep Carlisle. Oh! And Esme says she's out doing some work until noon."

Carlisle thanked me and left, disappearing for some well-earned rest. I closed his office up, asking the porter to lock it, and headed slowly to Edward's bed. I drew back the sea-blue curtain and poked my head round.

Edward was awake, looking very uncomfortable. His face was twisted in pain, and he kept shifting slightly. I clear my throat to announce myself, and he looked up, terrified all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be too scared to let me help. Hell, it was my job for heaven's sake!

"Nothing," he muttered, casting his eyes down, his cheeks flushing. In the brief second I saw into his eyes, I saw nothing but fear. Fear of me. I needed to rectify that situation, and fast. I had all the time in the world that day, so I decided to try and get Edward Cullen to trust me a little more. I sighed.

"Please Edward. I can see that you're in pain, but you need to tell me when you're hurting, else you won't get better," I said, going for the logic angle first. Unfortunately, Edward said nothing. I sat down in the chair usually reserved for friends and family, and drew the curtain back across for some privacy. "I know you've had a rough past," he flinched, "But I promise, I swear, I am not going to hurt you. I'm your doctor, I want to help you," I said gently, "Where does it hurt?"

"My calf, mainly," he said quietly, "My wrist a little."

"May I?" I asked, motioning to his leg.

Edward nodded, so I peeled back the carefully-applied compression bandage. Edward's leg was clearly bruised and quite swollen. A little of the area was red, and I fervently hoped that he wouldn't need surgery. I decided to do a scan anyway.

Half an hour later, I was wiping the sweat from my brow as I read the results of Edward's scan. Thankfully, the tear had involved 92% of the muscle fibres, so was a third-grade tear, but hadn't effected those that would need surgical repair. I asked Angela to tell him what the results had shown while I filled everything in again. I sent it off to my secretary, and then headed straight back to Edward.

"Hey there," I said, smiling.

Edward smiled back tentatively, and mentally, I did a fist pump. If I was finally getting through to Edward, then it would help him immensely. He needed to know that not everyone was like those that'd hurt him in the past. I handed him the ibuprofen pills I'd grabbed on my way back, and then held a glass of water up. He slipped the medication in his mouth, and I held the glass to his lips. He took a large gulp, swallowing the pills with it.

I saw how thirsty he was, so I let him down the entire glass. He sighed, leaning his head back against the pillows, tired. That was just how it was when you're that ill, your body spends ages asleep so it can heal.

I expected Edward to lay back, close his eyes and let sleep envelop him. But he didn't. I watched, horrified, as he struggled against himself to keep his eyes open. He stifled a yawn, and forced his eyes open again as they began to droop. Unable to stop myself, I laid a hand on his arm.

His eyes flickered to mine, and I was momentarily captivated by their beauty. I snapped out of it quickly, and shook my head at him, frowning in disapproval.

"Go to sleep Edward. Your body needs to rest," I said.

"I can't," he said, panicking.

His eyes showed that same, intensive fear, and he shook slightly. But he wasn't scared of me anymore, but of what happened when he shut his eyes. I could hear his breathing and heart rate pick up considerably, so I rubbed gentle circles onto the back of his hand. His eyes locked onto mine, and I smiled reassuringly.

"I can't," he repeated.

"You need to. Nothing will hurt you here, I promise. Nobody will come for you. And they're just dreams, it'll be ok," I said softly.

Edward bit his lip fearfully, and I sighed again. What did it take for him to understand? He needed to rest, and he was perfectly safe. Nothing would pass through this cubicle. Then again, I knew how horrible it was when you were scared of what you saw under your eyelids.

"I'll stay," I suggested suddenly, "I won't leave."

"Really?" he asked, lifting his startling green eyes to mine.

"Yes, really," I confirmed.

Not taking his eyes from mine, Edward began to relax his body, and sink down into the bed. Slowly, fearfully, he closed his eyes, and I smiled, trying to make him feel more comfortable. It took him only a few seconds to fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep, his hand still wrapped around mine.

It had been a week and two days since I first took over Edward's care, and I'd had a pretty easy week. Unfortunately, on the Friday, I had one patient who'd been in a motorbike accident. Even more unfortunately, this patient was Jacob.

I gasped when he was bought in, and nearly hyperventilated when told I had to fix him up. After a ten second calm-down, I set to work. The scans showed that Jacob was lucky, and hadn't had any internal organ damage or any brain injury. He had snapped his left arm, and two ribs were broken.

Damn it! I though, as I saw from the x-rays that Jacob would need surgery on his shoulder. All the muscle and tissue had been strained, and in places torn. This wouldn't heal well by itself, and he needed surgery to get back to his full strength.

I snapped off my stuff a few hours later, after sorting Jacob out. I'd already phoned Billy, who'd used his choicest selection of swear-words. It was a few minutes before I could get him to calm down. I went back to see Jacob, who was just regaining consciousness. He groaned as he opened his eyes, and I flapped away the hovering doctors around me.

"I told you not to ride that bike Jake, why d'you think I always refused a ride?" I tutted, sounding like his mother.

"Gee, and a good morning to you too Bells," he said, rolling his eyes rudely.

"That's to you. And I'm serious, I think Billy's ditched your bike for scrap. If he hasn't, rest assured that me and Charlie will," I said, deadly serious. Hell, that thing was a death trap. Jacob sighed again, and I called in another doctor, not having time for his endless chatter about his undying love for me, which was the lecture I could see him about to give.

"Bella! Wait! Just a minute?" Jacob begged as I turned to leave.

"Fine," I said. So weak Bella, I thought, say no for God's sake! I turned round and stood over him, hands on hips. Jacob looked so fragile in the bed, recovering from surgery. If I weren't his friend, he'd be asleep and under high doses of pain-killers.

"Look, I know things haven't gone well in the past for us, but I really do feel something for you Bells. No, I feel it for you, you're the one, there won't ever be another girl. And I know you feel something for me too," he said.

Who was this guy kidding? At this rate, we'd fall out again, and even that slice of friendship that remained between us would evaporate. Jacob just didn't learn to except 'no' did he? I bawled my hands into fists, furious. I could feel my face going red with anger, and I exploded when he smirked that arrogant, half-grin that he used for the girls when we were in high school.

"What the bloody hell Jake?" I yelled, "You just don't understand 'no' do you? You have to keep pressing it! Well guess what? Tough! I feel nothing like that for you, and if you carry on like this we won't be friends for much longer!"

I took a deep breath, about to continue, when I realised where I was. If I wasn't careful, I'd lose my job, and I couldn't bare that. Still shaking slightly, I walked away from that prat that was still calling my name and asked a nurse to give him some pain-killers and sleep drugs. She spent no time fussing, and he was soon under, watched over by Angela.

Everyone was staring at me as I filled out Jacob's form. I tried to calm myself, but Lauren's sneer did it. I rounded on here, eyes blazing and face thunderous. The sneer didn't leave her face, and all previous thoughts about remaining calm disappeared as soon as she spoke. The woman was maddening.

"So," she sneered, "Can't handle Black?"

"Get out Lauren! Now!" I said, trying my best not to blow up, but shaking violently.

"No," she smirked at me.

"You know, all you've done since I moved to this rainy, miserable town is make my life hell. That's all you ever want to do, and you even have to snag it at work don't you? You just can't leave me alone!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I'd never lost it like that before, not ever. Not when my parents divorced, not when Jacob was behaving like a twit in high school, never.

I felt a hand tugging on my arm, and looked up through my tears to see Carlisle, his face soft. He steered me away from the ward and into his office. My heart thudded. I was about to lose my job.

"I'm going to give Lauren a ban from the hospital for a while," he said quietly, "And I think you should go home for today. Maybe take Monday off sick too, just calm down a bit."

He was being sensible, and I wasn't losing my job, but I couldn't help the surge of disappointment that ran through me at his words. I sighed, closing my eyes. I hated taking time off, but to be fair, nobody knew that.

"Do I have to? If I don't meet Lauren or Jacob I know I won't blow up," I said quietly.

Carlisle considered for a moment, then nodded slowly, scribbling on his notepad. He tapped away on his computer, but I had a feeling it wasn't to do with me. Probably an email about a new stack of blood or something.

"Ok, take Monday off though. That's an order," he said, smiling at his last sentence.

I nodded, knowing that was the best I'd get. Carlisle clearly understood that I didn't want to take time off, so it was almost like my punishment for behaving so badly. I wondered why I'd been let off so lightly. I stood up when he turned back to his computer, and headed to the bathroom.

After washing my face and re-tying my hair into it's neat ponytail, I walked briskly back to Edward's ward. He'd been transferred from E42, as he was recovering well, and now spent his time in the small ward upstairs.

Edward smiled when he saw me, and I attempted to smile back, but I failed miserably. Edward's smile faltered when he saw me, and I figured I still looked a mess. Or maybe my emotions just showed on my face. Edward looked at me, concerned, and I felt my heart falter at his expression. I got the strangest ache in my chest, like when you read a really heart-wrenching scenes in a romance book.

"What's wrong ?" he asked.

I flinched at the formality, sounding so wrong coming from his lips. Edward noticed my flinch, as his expression turned to that of a hurt puzzlement. I closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"Bella," I said quietly, "Please call me Bella."

Edward looked surprised for a moment, then spoke again, slowly.

"What's wrong...Bella?" he asked again.

I sighed at the concern in his voice, and tried to stop myself ranting when I spoke. Edward raised an eyebrow when I said nothing, so I decided to suck it up and spill the beans.

"One of my friends is in here," I began.

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

"No. Don't waste your time being sorry Edward, he's a git," I said bitterly.

I remembered Jacob's continued begging, and my weakness at even listening. He needed to understand that I didn't feel that way, but he just couldn't take 'no' for an answer, and it was driving me insane.

Edward wasn't saying a word, so I glanced down at him. I did a double-take when I saw him. His head was down, turned away from me and tears streamed silently down his bruised cheeks. I sat down in the chair beside him and took his hand gently, all other problems forgotten.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

Edward drew a deep breath and his tears ceased. He shook his head, clearly not wanting to say anything. Tough, I thought.

"Does something hurt?"

"No more than usual," he whispered.

"Please tell me what's going on. Did something I said upset you?"

"Not directly."

"I'm here to help you know," I said quietly, "You need to trust me."

"I do trust you," Edward replied, his voice strained.

I sighed. I was being so unprofessional these days. First blowing up at Lauren and Jacob, then begging with my boss, and now upsetting Edward further. Hell, I shouldn't even have mentioned Jacob. Edward was my patient, and was recovering, he wasn't my friend. It was obvious that Edward had been abused, but by who? And why did he just get so upset?

I glanced back down at him, and decided to take Carlisle's advice and take the rest of the day off. I felt a little guilty to leave Edward under a stranger's care, but he'd have Angela, who worked Saturdays and Sundays too.

"I'm going to be away on Monday, you'll be looked after by Angela and somebody else," I said, getting up to leave.

Edward was silent.

"Goodbye Edward."

I hated the silence that followed my departure.


	3. Part 3

Over the next few weeks and days, Edward recovered well, and so came the day that I decided he could go home. As I filled out the form, I felt a stab of guilt pass through me. Nobody had come to visit Edward, and for all I knew I was sending him back to the place that had hurt him. Charlie had run some checks, and had said that Edward had been adopted when he was young, and still lived at his foster-parents' house.

I knew that Edward's reaction would be answer enough about who had abused him, so I was prolonging the moment as I wrote down every little detail very slowly. I typed it up myself, and I wondered why I didn't want the this moment to come.

Oh who was I kidding?

I liked Edward. He was always concerned when I came in unhappy, he could always tell when I'd had a bad day, and he always did his best to make me feel better. Just the thought of going to check on him put a smile on my face.

And now I was damning him. Sending him back to the hell pit, back to the place he came from. Back to abuse. I sighed, saving the file and standing up slowly. Edward was humming softly, his fingers tapping gently in sequence on his knee. He had a book open, and seemed utterly absorbed in it. I really hated having to tell him.

"Edward?" I announced myself.

He looked up and smiled, folding over the corner of his book. His fingers continued to drum against his leg, and he caught me watching them, intrigued as to what was going on in his mind.

"I play the guitar," he said.

"Oh. I'm not really very musical, but I like it, and have a lot of respect for people with enough patience to make it sound good," I replied.

I bit my lower lip, knowing that it was my cue to break the news to Edward. He noticed my discomfort, but for once, didn't say anything, for which I was grateful. I didn't think I could handle his sympathy when he deserved it himself, today more than ever.

"You're recovering very well Edward, and I think it's time you went home," I said keeping my voice even.

Edward's face paled considerably, and his fingers froze in their movement. He made a strangled, choking sound, and ran a hand through his hair nervously. His eyes showed his fear. His reaction had confirmed the suspicions of all involved with Edward's case. He was being abused.

"I-I don't have anywhere to go home," he said at last, tugging on his hair.

"Please answer me honestly, were you being abused by your foster-parents?"

Edward's eyes flashed to mine, full of questions. How did I know? I waited for his reply, and sighed when I didn't get one. Edward looked guilty, but terrified.

"My Dad is the chief of Forks police, and I asked him to find out where you lived. Your injuries looked like those of someone abused, and the fact you wouldn't tell anybody... It just confirmed our suspicions. And nobody came to see you, that was the weirdest bit, even if you had been abused," I said.

"They ran," Edward said, bitterly, "As soon as I was taken here by that guy that saw me collapse, they ran. I know they did."

Resent was apparent in his voice, and I desperately wanted to unravel his story further, but I knew that now wasn't the time. There were more pressing matters, like where Edward would go. He couldn't stay in the hospital any longer, but I couldn't send him to an empty house, to fend for himself.

His green eyes darted around the room, not seeming to rest on anything for more than a second. He ran his long fingers through his wavy bronze hair, and his breathing picked up. It hurt to see him so upset, but I had no idea what to do, this was out of my depth. I decided to ask Carlisle about it. He'd know what to do, surely?

"I don't want to send you back there," I said softly, "But I don't know what to do. I'll be back soon Edward, with an answer," I vowed.

He laid his head back, sighing as he closed his eyes. He nodded once, and I winced at the pain he was being put in. I found Carlisle in his office, as I'd expected. He motioned me in when I knocked, and smiled. I explained my dilemma, and he thought for a moment, folding his hands under his chin as he contemplated the best course of action.

"I don't know," he murmured, "I suppose he should really..." he trailed off, sneaking a glance my way. This didn't go unnoticed by me, and I wasted no time asking him. Carlisle sighed.

"Please Carlisle."

"Edward should be taken care of by somebody, but you're right, he can't stay here much longer. A few days at the most really. Has Charlie found any of his surviving family?" he asked, to which I shook my head, "In which case, I wonder if you'd consider looking after him for a little longer. He trusts you, and he'd be more comfortable with somebody he knows," Carlisle stated.

It took me a moment to realise what he was saying, and when I did, my first thought was to refuse, but luckily, my nerve cells seemed to be malfunctioning, and the signal was never sent to my neck muscles to tell them to pull. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed sensible.

Edward knew me, and trusted me. He'd feel safer with somebody he knew, he'd be looked after, what with me being a doctor, and he certainly wouldn't be abused at my home. The only possible bad point was that he'd be on his own all day, which I didn't like. Carlisle, of course, had thought about all this too.

"I'm sure Esme would be more than happy to look after him while you're at work, Bella," he said.

"No no! I couldn't force something like that on her!" I exclaimed, horrified by the suggestion. Carlisle looked mildly amused.

"More than happy," he repeated, "It's just the kind of thing she likes. And of course it would give her an excuse to spend more time with you," he said, giving me a pointed look. I sighed, knowing it was best for Edward. Not to mention I could spend more time with him myself, I couldn't deny that I'd become slightly attached to Edward Cullen.

I slammed the door of my silver Volvo and squinted against the howling wind. It had been a while since Forks had played host to a really bad storm, so it was to be expected really. I saw Edward shiver in the car, so I grabbed the anorak from the backseat. I opened his door, and threw it over his shoulders.

I helped him into the house, and lowered him into the couch. I locked my car and then hung up my coat, shaking out my hair. I headed into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee, warming my hands as I wrapped my fingers around the hot mug.

I walked back into the living room and handed one to Edward, who smiled slightly. He was soaked through, although he'd only been outside for a few seconds getting in and out of my car.

After eating a lamb stew for dinner, which I'd prepared before I'd gone to work, I told Edward I was going to shower. He nodded, so I darted upstairs. I stripped off my clothes and let the hot water cascade over my naked body. I washed slowly, running my fingers through my hair. I felt a tingling sensation spread through my body as it warmed up, and I revelled in the feeling.

I turned off the water and dried myself thoroughly. I slipped on a comfy pair of sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt and trailed downstairs, my hair still damp. Edward was exactly where I'd left him, and was staring out of the large window at the rain pouring down. I saw him shiver, and I scolded myself for not making him shower first.

"Do you want to shower?" I asked him, but then corrected myself, "Or perhaps a bath would be easier?"

"A bath, please," he said, a little embarressed.

I smiled and helped him off the sofa, walking slowly upstairs. I turned on the taps and waited for the bath to fill. I poked my head back round the door and motioned Edward in. Then I swore quietly. He had nothing to wear.

"Is it ok if I go out for half an hour?" I asked, "I want to go and get you something to wear."

He nodded.

"There's a phone in the kitchen or my bedroom, and my number's stored on there. Call me if you need anything," I said.

I drove like a maniac through the town, desperate to reach Jasper and Alice's little house before they went out. I knew they were planning something with Rosalie and Emmetttonight, and I would have gone, if Edward weren't coming back to my house for the first time.

I parked quickly and ran up their driveway. I rapped on the door loudly, and Alice answered it. Her short black hair looked the same as always, and she certainly hadn't grown since I'd seen her two days ago. She had a little make-up on, and was wearing a short red and black dress and a pair of madly high heels.

"Bella!" she squealed throwing her arms around me like she hadn't seen me for weeks.

"Hey Alice, is Jasper home?" I asked.

Her face fell, so I tried to rectify my mistake.

"Not that I don't want to see my best friend, but I need to borrow some of his stuff for Edward, you know, the g-" I said, but Alice cr me off, grinning slyly.

"Yeah, we know," she rolled her eyes, her smirk widening, "Anyone would think you're crushing on the guy."

I blushed, but I knew she was just joking. She motioned me in, and I left about ten minutes later with a pair of sweatpants, a pair of jeans, a few t-shirts and a few pants. I'd blushed when Jasper threw me those, but he'd insisted I take them. I could take Edward shopping when he was feeling more up to it to get his own stuff.

I jumped out of the car, grateful for the plastic bag that kept the clothes dry. I unlocked the door, this time holding an umbrella, and l listened for Edward. I heard the toilet flush upstairs, so I walked up, shaking the rain off the bag. I knocked on the door and waited.

"I have some stuff Edward!" I called.

The door opened, and Edward poked his head round. After washing, the bruises and cuts on his face looked more prominent, and he looked more vulnerable with his cast and the grip on his leg. I handed him the bag, noting the new silk-like quality of his hair. I felt a sudden urge to run my hand through it, but I held back the temptation.

Edward smiled slightly, then closed the door. He reappeared a few minutes later, and I blushed when I realised that I'd just been standing outside the bathroom.

"You do that a lot," he murmured.

"Do what?"

"Blush," he answered.

I blushed deeper at his words, and he chuckled. It was the first time I'd heard him laugh. It was a musical sound, and it fitted in well with his velvety voice. Hang on a moment, his what voice?!

Edward yawned suddenly, so I showed him to his bedroom. It was the one next to mine, and had a double bed, a chest of drawers and a writing desk with a chair. It was fairly neutral in colour, designed to be a guest bedroom. He started at it in awe, and I frowned.

"You want me to sleep here?" he asked, astounded, "It's too much."

"What d'you mean?" I asked, looking at the perfectly ordinary, average-sized bedroom, "It's nothing special. What were you expecting, a cupboard and a blanket?" I joked, puzzled my his comment.

"I just... Never mind," he sighed.

"No, not 'never mind'. Where did you sleep before?" I asked.

"Certainly not in a bedroom," he muttered quietly.

My heart ached when he spoke, and I wanted to kill whoever had hurt this innocent person. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"It's yours Edward. Oh, and Jasper plays the guitar too," I said.

"Jasper?"

"Oh. Well," I began, and started telling Edward about my friends and my life here as we sat on the bed. It was only when I'd finished that I noticed how late it was.

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late," I said, "Goodnight Edward. I'm just next door if you need anything."

"Goodnight Bella," he smiled.

I closed his door softly and headed into my bedroom. I flopped down on the plump, purple duvet and sighed. I really needed to have a chat with Alice, for more than ten minutes. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that whenever I was in the same room as Edward , my heart started trying to force its way out of my chest. He's my patient for crying out loud! Not my friend, or my brother...

I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach as I buried my face in the pillow. Exhaustion overcame me quickly, and I slipped into a deep, restless sleep.

And that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

I didn't wake up until gonenine o'clockthe next day, which I never did. I woke up at about eight on a Saturday, and I considered that a major lay o'clockwas just...unheard of. As it was, I hadn't slept well that night, being tormented by dreams of a blurred figure abusing Edward. As I ran to save him, he just got further away...

The smell that had woken me up drifted to my nostrils again, and I smelt bacon and egg. I frowned. Who the hell was cooking? That was when I remembered that Edward was here, not in the hospital. I wrapped a thin dressing gown around me and walked downstairs quietly.

I had to admit, Edward looked seriously hot, standing their with his bronze hair tussled, his feet bare and a little apart, his thin t-shirt showing every muscle of his chest, and his sweats hanging low on his hips. Sub-consciously I licked my lips, drinking in the sight of the bronze-haired beauty.

Hold on!

Rewind a paragraph! Hot? Beauty?

"Morning Edward," I said, banishing the thoughts from my mind.

"Morning Bella," he smiled.

I sniffed appreciatively.

"You didn't have to," I said, motioning to the food he was now dishing up.

"I know, but I wanted to. And you've taken such good care of me, you deserve it," he said.

I had a sudden longing. A strange, unfamiliar longing. I longed to wrap my arms around the man before me, and never let go. Edward's sharp green eyes were boring into my soul, and without thinking, I stepped forwards and hugged him gently. Edward froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around me firmly.

It was the first time I noticed how much taller than me Edward was, he had to be a few inches over six foot, six foot three maybe, and I was stuck with my meagre height of five foot five and a half. What can I say? The half was very precious to me!

I didn't know how long we stood there for, but I knew that I didn't want to move. It was the scent of burning bacon that eventually snapped us from our trance. Edward pulled his arms away and spun round to the frying pan, turning the heat down.

"Shit," he murmured, flopping the bacon onto a couple of plates.

In my non-expert opinion, the bacon looked about perfect, but then again, that was coming from the woman that likes her sausages more black than brown. Edward flipped the eggs neatly one, like you do a pancake, and managed not to pop the yoke. He then slid both of those onto plates, and picked one up in his good hand. I picked up the other, thanking him again, and offered him coffee. Smiling, he motioned to the table where there was a steaming pot of coffee, and two mugs.

Could Edward get anymore perfect?

"I don't know about perfect," he said, smiling.

Damn! I didn't realise I'd said that out loud. I blushed and sat down at my table, grabbing the knife and fork that was already laid out. I bit into a slice of bacon and let out an involuntary groan. Edward chuckled and I blushed twelve shades of scarlet. I complimented his cooking, and held back a smile when he blushed at my words. He looked seriously cute when he blushed.

What the hell was wrong with me? Cute?

I finished my breakfast and cleared up, ignoring Edward's protests.

"You cooked," I said simply.

Edward sighed and sat back, rolling his eyes. I smiled to myself as I washed up the plates. Edward was far too chivalrous for his own good. No wonder Lauren had her eye on him.

I didn't know why, at that moment in time, but with that thought, I felt a surge of anger pass through me. She would leave him alone! I bit down hard on my bottom lip and locked my jaw, grasping the mug far harder than was necessary. Edward must have noticed my sudden mood change, as I felt a hand on my arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching me with concern.

I released the mug and sighed, unclenching my jaw.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing Bella," he said, and he was right. But is could I tell him that I wanted my junior to keep her hands off him, and to mind her own business? Exactly. Oh, and if I was honest, I didn't really know what had me so angry about that in the first place.

I realised I was biting my lip again when Edward reached a hand up and tentatively pulled it from between my teeth. I let out the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding at his touch. I was surprised by the movement. I was surprised that he cared enough to ask at all, that he felt comfortable enough to try and help, and that he wanted to help.

But what surprised me most, were the sparks that erupted over my skin when he touched my lip. My eyes snapped up to his, and I knew that he'd felt it too from the shocked expression on his face. He glanced back down at my lip, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"I-If I'm honest Edward, I don't really know. I just-I just need a day out ok?" I said hurriedly, and more than a little rudely, not really leaving him any choice about it as I slipped away from him and ran upstairs to change. I sent Rose a text, asking her if she was free. Why not Alice? Alice tended to carry most of the conversation, but Rose was quieter, and she tended to know what was wrong, without me having to go through the embarrassing part of telling her. I threw on a pair of jeans and a checkered t-shirt, before rushing back downstairs.

I threw on my boots and picked up my bag, before poking my head round the door, planning on just saying goodbye to Edward, but his expression stopped me dead in my tracks. He sat on the sofa, head in his hands, and I felt like a right bitch for being so horrible to him earlier. I walked up to him slowly, dropping my bag by the door.

I sat down beside him and pulled his hands away from his face gently. He looked up, and the hurt and confusion in his made me feel intensely guilty.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said sincerely, "I'm having a hard time, not that that's any excuse for what I said. If you'd rather I stayed here today, I don't mind," I said softly.

"No, go out if you want to. I'll be fine," he said.

"How about I send Jasper over? I have a feeling you'll have more in common that the guitar," I said, smiling.

"That sounds cool."

"I'll see you this evening ok? Call me if you need anything."

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Bye Bella."

"Ok Bella, what's up with Edward?" Rosalie asked, interrupting me as I was telling her about Jacob's accident.

"Everything," I groaned, and I proceeded to tell her about all the strange things that had happened, and the feelings that were brought to the surface when I was in his presence. She smiled as I spoke, and I became a little self-conscious as she watched me, her smile growing by the second.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, Alice-style, "That's so cute!"

"Rewind Rose, what?" I asked, astounded. Cute? Was she speaking code-language or something? She rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you blind Bella? I know Jacob wasn't the best example, but still..." she trailed off, leaving me even more clueless.

"What does Jacob have to do with this?"

"Bella, Jacob and you, it never worked, did it?" I shook my head. "But this is it. Bella, you and Edward are falling in love with each other," she said.

I felt like my entire world dropped through the ground. I couldn't be in love, surely? Yes, you can be, answered a small voice in my head. No! The other part shouted back. Think about how he makes you feel... But either way, both parts of my brain agreed that he couldn't possibly feel the same way back.

"What? No! He's my patient Rose we can't, I mean what-" Rose cut me off.

"That has nothing to do with it. I suspect that Jasper is trying to drill the same thing into Edward's head about now," she said, "Oh, when do we get to meet him?"

I groaned.

"Rose!"

"Sorry! But really, I want to know who he is! How else will I know if it's the right guy standing at the alter?"

"Rosalie Hale!" I shrieked, startling the other people in the café.

"Jeez Bella, I was joking," she said.


	4. Part 4

I'd replayed the conversation in my head a hundred times as I drove home, back to Edward. I had to admit it, that was one of the reasons I'd been so eager to get home. But only because I wanted to make sure he was ok, I told myself. Yeah, yeah Bella, the other half of my brain said, sure you did.

I groaned. I was having a conversation with myself now? I pulled up in my driveway and climbed out of the car. Jasper's car was still here, so I guessed that Edward and Jasper had hit it off pretty well.

The sounds that met my ears when I opened the door were both surprising and beautiful. Could pick out two guitars playing in harmony, and I could hear Alice's unique voice trilling off those high notes that no normal human can reach, even when shrieking. I should have guessed Alice would come with Jasper. I rounded the corner, smiling.

Jasper sat facing me, strumming at the strings with ease, his fingers moving quickly as he watched his girlfriend singing with beautiful ease. Both were smiling at each other, and it looked and sounded like perfection. Edward was facing away from me, and I could see the veins in his arms moving as his fingers glided over the strings.

I leant against the wall, my arms folded as I smiled, watching the trio play. Jasper and Alice still hadn't noticed me, too engrossed in each other, and Edward was still facing away from me. The tune drew to a close, and Alice and Jasper finally looked up from each other. I bought my hands together and clapped loudly. The three of them spun round to face me. Jasper was watching Edward carefully, and Alice was grinning from ear to ear. Edward was blushing adorably, but a slight smile was on his face.

"That was really great," I said honestly.

Edward flushed deeper and looked down, but Alice and Jasper grinned at me.

"What can I say?" Jasper asked.

"We're just amazingly talented," Alice joked.

I rolled my eyes at her and checked the time. I noticed that it was pretty late, so I told them I'd go make some dinner. They nodded and continued playing. I could hear the music while I worked in the kitchen, and it made making a lasagne so much more interesting.

Jasper and Alice went home after dinner, and Edward and I had the opportunity to talk.

"How've you been today?" I asked.

"Jasper and Alice are great," he said quietly, clearly thinking about something very hard.

"And physically?"

"I hardly notice it," he said.

I smiled slightly, and thought back to Rosalie's and my conversation regarding Edward earlier. I opened my mouth to speak, when my phone rang, blaring out the tune set for Jacob. The music ceased momentarily and the robotic woman said 'Jacob Black' before the music picked up again.

"Sorry Edward, I'll be back in a moment," I said. I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and held it to my ear.

"Hi Bella!" Jacob said happily.

"What is it Jake?" I asked impatiently.

"Hey! Can't I just ring my friend to chat?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"No. You didn't call at the best time, it's gone eight o'clock," I said more than a little grumpily.

"Well I just wondered if you wanted to meet up tomorrow? Go out or something?" he asked all too innocently.

"You're asking me out on a date again?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yeah."

"No. Bye Jacob," I snapped, slamming my phone down and pressing the 'end call' button.

I turned back to Edward, who was watching me warily, and my eyes softened. How could he calm me so much just by looking at me? It was more than a little ridiculous. I say down on the sofa, sighing and tried to ignore the tension in the air. Edward ran a hand through his bronze curls and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, and I was once again surprised by the gentle concern in his voice, and the fact that he actually cared enough to ask.

"Nobody important," I said bitterly, not meeting his eyes.

"Jacob?" he asked, "Wasn't that the guy you said had a motorbike accident?"

"Um, yeah," I said, a little embarrassed that he remembered.

"What did he do to get you so annoyed?" Edward asked softly.

I didn't really know why, but I felt like telling Edward everything would make me feel so much better. So I told him all about the history of me and Jacob, all about those months we'd been dating, about the break-up and the silence between us, and then about all the times he continued to tell me he loved me, and asked me out on dates again, all of which I refused.

When I'd finished, Edward was watching me sympathetically from the other sofa, his green eyes showing nothing but concern that he didn't need to give me. Edward Cullen was utterly perfect.

I was so lost in Edward's gorgeous emerald eyes that I hardly noticed it when he moved from his position facing me to sitting next to me. I certainly didn't realise that I was crying. Not until he wiped away the tears with his thumb. I leant into Edward's touch until he was cradling my cheek in one hand, and although my mind was screaming at me, telling me not to do this, the rest of me was telling my mind to shut up.

I closed my eyes in contentment, letting my other senses take over. I felt Edward's thumb trace circles over my cheek, and the movement raised goosebumps all over my skin, sparks erupting in my veins.

And then I felt Edward's lips on mine.

My heart missed a beat in surprise, and then another due to how good it felt. Fireworks were going off inside my stomach and it sent shivers down my spine. Edward's lips hardly moved, just pressing themselves to mine, but I was revelling in the feeling. His lips were cool, soft and smooth, and he smelt faintly of honeysuckle. Oh great, I was sniffing him now? But who cares? Edward Cullen was kissing me.

Edward pulled his lips away from mine, and my eyes fluttered open to meet his, just inches away from mine. Neither of us said anything for a while, just staring into each others eyes. Edward's hand hadn't moved from my face, still cradling my cheek from where I'd cried. Why was I crying? Oh yeah. Jacob.

Even thinking his name created a bitter taste in my mouth. Jacob Black.

No!

I banished the thoughts from my mind, returning to the man in front of me. Edward was watching me carefully, searching my eyes deeply, as though he could he could see right into my soul. I blushed but didn't look away, much too transfixed by his beautiful green eyes, his soft red lips, his silky bronze hair, his pale, injured skin...

Once again, I felt my blood boil as I was reminded that Edward was still recovering. If I ever found out who'd hurt him, I'd make it my mission to land them in prison for life.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice snapped me out of my trance, and I returned to the present moment. The moment I'd just been kissed.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"More than ok," I smiled.

Edward chuckled and pulled his hand away from my cheek, and then captured my hands in his. I felt my heart rate increase just from his touch, and I blushed as the thought ran through my head. Edward reached up and ran his fingertips over my flushed cheeks, and, consequently, I blushed deeper.

"So what did Jacob do to get you so upset?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"He asked me out on a date."

"And you said no?"

"Then hung up on him."

Edward laughed at my frankness and I laughed with him. It felt so good to be so free with him, and I suddenly realised that Rosalie was right. I was falling in love with Edward. I wasn't in love with him yet, but I was going that way, definitely. I felt my face light up. Edward's face dropped quickly, and I frowned.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" I asked, wondering if his wrist or leg was hurting again.

He shook his head and pulled his hands away from mine, leaving a cold feeling behind. My frown deepened and my brow creased. Edward stood up and turned away from me, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Please tell me what's wrong," I whispered.

Edward said nothing, not even acknowledging that I'd spoken. I stood up and walked over to him, laying a hand on his forearm. What on earth was up with him? I rubbed up and down gently, trying to relax his tensed body. He let out a long breath and sighed.

"Do you regret that?" he asked, still not facing me.

I was shocked. He thought I regretted that? No way. If he did, then I'm going to die, I thought, horrified by the very suggestion. I mean, it wasnt like I didnt want to snog the guy sensless was it? I realised that I wasn't saying anything, so responded before he took my silence for a confirmation.

"Absolutely not."

"Really?" he asked, turning his head towards me, his eyes brightening with hope.

"Really," I confirmed.

I vowed to make Edward madly happy at least once every single day I saw him, because the smile that lit up his face had my insides melting. Then Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine again. I smiled against them and threw my arms round his neck, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Unfortunately, our blissful moment was interrupted by the sound of my phone, blaring out 'Bad Romance' which was the tune set for my father, as a joke of course. I groaned and told Edward who it was. He let me go immediately and I picked my phone up off the coffee table and hit 'answer'.

"Hi dad," I said, letting myself sound a little grumpy.

"Don't use that tone Bella, what did you say to upset Jacob so much?" he asked.

I groaned. Even after Jacob and I had gone through that messy break-up, Charlie always liked Jacob. He always tried to get us together through our teenage years, and it'd only spurred Jacob on. Charlie seemed to spend his life telling me to give Jacob 'another chance' because 'he's the right guy' for me. I pursed my lips.

"I told him I wouldn't go on a date with him," I answered sharply.

I hated arguing with Charlie, but when it came to Jacob I wasn't about to let him get the wrong impression. I did not like Jacob in that way, not at all. To be honest, Jacob was the only subject Charlie and I ever did argue on.

"And why won't you go on a date with him?" Charlie asked, his voice raising a little.

"Because I don't like him in that way!" I said, exasperated.

"How do you know? You've never tried!" Charlie said, practically shouting now.

"In case you've forgotten, I did. I dated Jacob for over a year Dad, and it didn't work out!" I shouted back.

"Well try again! That was years ago!"

"No!" I screamed, "You can't dictate who I date Dad. So if I put up with Jacob for a few years, would you then force me to say yes if he proposed to me?"

There was a long pause, and I knew I'd given Charlie a suitable question to silence him for a few minutes.

"You know I wouldn't Bells," he said quietly.

"Then there's nothing else to say. I don't like fighting with you Dad, but I will not date Jacob again," I said firmly.

"I'm sorry Bells. Love you."

"That's ok, and I love you too," I said, my voice much softer.

Charlie hung up and I put my phone down, sighing. I'd barely turned round before I was swamped by Edward, cradled in his arms. Don't get me wrong, that was exactly where I wanted to be, but I was very surprised that he wanted me there as well.

"You seem to spend your life arguing with people that annoy you," Edward said jokingly.

"I guess I do. But I shout at Lauren a lot more, behind closed doors of course."

"Lauren?"

"The pretty nurse with the sneering expression that was there when you first met me," I answered.

"Oh. Why does she hate you?"

"I hate her too Edward," I said, and then told him about the accident that had crushed her dreams, and how she resented me for being able to do what I'd always wanted too.

"I feel slightly sorry for her," Edward said.

"Don't be so kind. She's a bitch," I snorted.

"I'll take your word for it," he said.

"That's probably best," I agreed.

Edward pulled me tightly against him and kissed the top of my head. Despite having known Edward for less than two months, I felt safer in his arms the first night he'd kissed me than than I'd ever felt in Jacob's arms. Then again, Jacob and I didn't just hug much. It was more of the heavy making-out. I mean, he'd tried to get me in bed with him so many times towards the end of our relationship. First he'd been subtle, but he'd become more demanding and obvious later on...

That was when it hit me.

"That cowardly bastard!" I spat, startling Edward, "The nerve of the guy!"

"Rewind Bella. What's wrong? I'm asking you that a lot at the moment," Edward added.

"Jacob," I spat his name, "Was only in that relationship with me because he wanted me in bed."

It was obvious now I'd though about it. Jacob took me to expensive clubs with half-naked girls and guys parading around. When we sat together, he'd either pull me into his lap or hook one leg around one of mine. He never kissed me chastely, he always kissed me intimately. While making-out, his hands would roam every area of my body. But the hints were the most obvious thing.

Edward's hiss pulled me from my trance.

"I'll wring his neck for you," he hissed furiously.

"Calm down Edward," I soothed him, calming myself in the process, "It's ok, shh. He didn't succeed, and although I'd like him hung, drawn and quartered, I don't want you in prison for murdering him."

Edward took and deep breath and buried his face in my hair, his arms still around me. I nestled my head into his chest and breathed in his smell, revelling in the feeling of having him wrapping his arms round me. I ran my fingers through his glorious hair and tried to match my breathing to his to calm me down, and it worked.

Edward moved his head from my hair and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I think it's time we went to bed," I said, nodding to the clock.

"Mm, ok."

I smiled at him and headed upstairs, keeping my fingers entwined with his. I frowned when I saw several bags by his bedroom door.

"Did Alice leave her shopping?" I asked.

"Oh, no. She took me out to buy some clothes of my own, rather than borrowing Jasper's," he said.

"I'm surprised you didn't drop down dead. The first time Alice took me to Seattle to shop, Charlie said I passed out the second I got home and didn't wake up until after midday."

"We were only out for a couple of hours," he said.

"Lucky thing! The shortest time I've been shopping with Alice in the last decade is, well, five hours, approximately."

Edward laughed.

"I'm going to shower ok? Do you want a bath?" I asked.

"Please," he answered.

"There are some covers for your cast in the airing cupboard," I said.

"Thanks Bella!"

Half an hour later, I was pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt after a very long shower. I ran a brush through my dampened brown hair quickly and then settled down on my bed. I'd already said goodnight to Edward, and I felt like some quality reading time. It was then that I remembered my book was downstairs.

Cursing my forgetfulness, I stood up and practically ran downstairs. I grabbed my book from the kitchen and then headed back upstairs. I ran smack-bang into Edward.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said as Edward caught me before I fell.

"No problem," he said, good-natured as always.

I beamed at him.

"Goodnight Edward," I said.

"Night Bella," he replied.


	5. Part 5

_I was trapped. I had nowhere to go. Jacob would catch me soon, and I was at a dead end. I broke down sobbing on the forest floor and I screamed when he lunged out of the darkness towards me._

_"I will make you mine," he hissed into my ear._

_He grabbed my chin roughly and forced my lips to his, kissing me hungrily. I didn't move a muscle as his hands travelled down my sides and over my breasts. He kneeled every part of my body, and I shivered from our much too-close proximity._

_"Kiss me back slut," he whispered, holding a knife to my throat._

_I gulped as he crashed his lips to mine, and, terrified, I kissed him tentatively back. He forced my lips apart and began to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I cried out as he bucked his hips against me._

_Jacob smirked, moving away from me as he pulled his shirt over his head, and then did the same to mine. The cold wind raised goosebumps over my skin and I began to shiver violently. He pulled his trousers down, and then ripped of my jeans and bra. He began his work on my breasts and the pulled down his pants as he kissed me back._

_He slapped me sharply as I didn't kiss him back, and I immediately did his dirty bidding. I felt him pull my own pants down, and I let out a strangled scream as I feel him near me..._

"Bella! Bella wake up!" called a worried, velvety voice.

I pulled my eyes open and saw a pair of green eyes looking down at me. I realised it was only as dream, but that didn't stop the tears trailing down my cheeks. Edward hugged me tightly, pulling me against him and stroking my hair, murmuring soothingly to me, calming me effectively.

"It's ok Bella, you're safe, I promise," he crooned.

Once my tears had subsided, Edward pulled me away from him and looked at me.

"What scared you?" he asked softly.

With a shaky voice, I told him about the dream. When I'd finished my tale, Edward pulled me back against him.

"I'm sorry, it's ok. I promise he won't hurt you," he said, rocking me gently.

"Sorry for waking you," I said stupidly.

"Don't be."

Edward kissed my forehead in that same, gently way he had the previous evening, and then pulled the duvet back, allowing me into bed. I crawled back in with a sigh. Edward walked to the door and clicked off the light.

"Sweet dreams," he said.

"Edward?" I bit my lip, "Don't go?"

I couldn't see him clearly, but I heard the door shut, and I heard Edward padding over to my bed. I scooted over to one side and listened to him climb into the other side. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw him more clearly. Edward opened his arms slightly, and I shuffled over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, sighing happily.

_It was true; I loved Edward Cullen._

It was just a week later that Edward asked me out on a date. It was random really. We were just eating dinner as normal at about seven o'clock, and Edward just asked me. The second he'd said it, he turned bright red, but of course I'd said yes.

And so it was that Alice and Rosalie were fussing over me in Alice's bedroom. Rosalie was twisting my hair into a bun, smirking in satisfaction every time our eyes met, turning my cheeks bright red. Alice pulled out a large, circular black box from her drawer, and slid the thin accessory open. I groaned when I saw a load of powdery blusher, and shook my head.

"Natural Alice," I reminded her firmly.

I hated make-up, so there was no way I'd be letting her coat my face and neck in that muck. Alice pouted and pulled out a much more sensible sized box, which I guessed contained blushed or the like. I was right, and Alice applied a thin layer to my cheeks, making my them look rosy, but not fake. She then held a piece of my hair in place while Rosalie inserted a hair clip, then returned to my face. She scrutinised me for a second before selecting yet another black box from her dresser. This one was long and rectangular, and undoubtedly contained lip-stick or something. Alice handed it to me and I rubbed on a thin layer of lip gloss. Rosalie had finished my hair, and Alice deemed me perfect, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"You look smoking lil' sis!" called a voice from the doorway. I rolled my eyes at Emmett. He was meant to be at the little house he and Rosalie shared, giving Edward a 'pep talk' as Alice put it, but my guess was that he couldn't bare to be away from his beautiful fiancé. Emmett gave me one of his childish grins before kissing Rosalie and running out of the room. We heard the door slam downstairs and immediately burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're actually marrying him," I snorted, although I was joking of course. The love between the couple was clear for all to see, and they'd certainly stood the test of time.

"You'd better get used to it," Rosalie smiled.

"Dress time Bella! I know you don't know where you're going, but we do, so don't argue," Alice said, smiling wickedly. I gulped nervously. I had a feeling I wouldn't like what Alice was going to make me wear. We'd probably be going to a restaurant or something, so she'd shove me into a skin-tight dress and nine inch heels. That would be a disaster in the making.

"Don't worry Bella, I steered her away from the unsuitable," Rosalie said, watching Alice grimly. I tried not to imagine what Alice had picked out for me originally.

"Here Bella!" Alice called, laying out various items on her bed. I peered over her shoulder, and was a little surprised. A pair of smart, navy jeans sat on the bed, and a pretty green top with a few ruffles and short sleeves with tiny little brown flowers, smaller than my little finger nail. Alice had laid out my favourite pair of dark brown boots. They came a couple of inches below the bottom of my knee and had a tiny wedged heel of about three-quarters of an inch.

"You know Alice, that's the most sensible thing you've ever given me. I take it we're not going out to a restaurant?" I asked, smiling genuinely.

"No," Alice said flatly.

"So where are we going?"

Alice merely pursed her lips and shook her head, before telling me to go get changed. I headed into the bathroom and unwrapped myself from the fluffy white towel I'd been wearing ever since I'd showered about half an hour before. I slipped on the top carefully, making sure I didn't damage my carefully done hair. I hadn't realised there was a line of buttons at the back until my fingers ran over the hard, cold feel.

"Could you do these buttons up?" I asked Alice, poking my head round the door.

Alice nodded and skipped into the bathroom. Her fingers made quick work of the dainty buttons, and spun me round to face her. Her eyes travelled over me, before returning to my face, her expression stern.

"You look fabulous Bella," she said. My face broke out into a grin as she said it, and Rosalie gave me the the thumbs up from her position in the chair I'd occupied while they'd 'beautified' me. I heard the door open and then the tell-take sound of Emmett's loud footsteps. My heart and breathing rate picked up considerably and Alice laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm Bella. You look fabulous, Edward is a great guy, and nothing will interrupt your date," she said, serious for once. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thanks."

Jasper stuck his head round the door of Alice's bedroom, and she transformed from calm pixie girl to excited, hormonal, love-struck woman. Jasper smiled at the three of us and Alice walked towards him absent-mindedly, staring at him with goo-goo eyes. Jasper wrapped his arm round her waist and she sighed, kissing his jaw. Rosalie rolled her eyes at them, but the show of romance sent up a flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward's ready for you darlin'," Jasper said in his southern drawl, "Have a good night."

I smiled weakly at him, my knees trembling with nerves. Rosalie gave me a quick hug and a good luck, and Alice kissed my cheek, telling me not to mess up her masterpiece. We all laughed at that, but mine seemed shaky. I had no idea why I was so nervous about this date. I'd never been nervous when I'd been in a date with Jacob, not ever. And yet now, the thought of going on a date with Edward sent the nerves right up to full-whack.

As I headed downstairs, I passed Emmett, who gave me a cheeky wink. I started down the stairs, focusing on not tumbling down head first and making a complete fool of myself. That would be typical me. I think I nearly fainted when I saw Edward. He looked utterly mouth-watering.

His hair was in its usual disarray, and I wanted to bury my fingers in it then and there. I deliberately saved his eyes for last, knowing I wouldn't be able to look away once I caught a glimpse. He wore a blue-grey button down shirt, and had the sleeves pulled up to just below his elbows. He had a pair of dark jeans on that covered up his compression grip completely. If I hadn't put it there myself a couple of days ago, I wouldn't have known it was there. In all honesty, after the last few weeks of healing, the only part of Edward's abuse on show was his wrist, but even that was no longer in a cast. I'd replaced that with another compression grip a few days before, having taken another x-ray and decided that it was healing nicely. Finally, I lifted my eyes to meet green ones, and as predicted I couldn't look away. I blushed, but my gaze didn't waver.

I realised how much distance there was between us suddenly and took another few steps forwards. Edward smiled his crooked grin, and I felt my heart split in two, in a good way. He reached for my hand and we've his fingers through mine. Believe me when I say I had absolutely no problem with this contact.

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said, placing a kiss on the back of my hand, making me swoon.

"You look pretty good yourself," I said, a little breathlessly. As soon as I heard my own my own voice I felt myself turn bright red. Edward chuckled and reached his other hand up to brush his fingers softly across my flamed cheeks.

"Ew!" Emmett called loudly, "Save the making-out for later!"

Rosalie slapped the back of his head, rolling her eyes.

"Such a child!" she sighed.

"Are you telling me Alice and I don't spend half our life walking in on you two making-out in my living room?" I asked, emphasising the word 'my'. It was true, after shopping, we often went back to my house for some best-friend time, and Rosalie and Emmett would have let themselves in, and started making-out in the kitchen. I'd never walked in on anything further, although Emmett's shirt had been open once.

"That's different!" he complained.

"How so?" Alice asked, "Oh yeah, they weren't making-out, hell, they weren't even kissing, and you two are well into foreplay."

"Ok!" Jasper interrupted as Emmett opened his mouth again, "Enough of who does the most PDA, let them get on their date!"

Both Edward and I shot Jasper a grateful glance, and he tipped his imaginary hat, inclining his head slightly. I saved to my friends and listened to then pick up the debate where it had left off the second Edward had closed the front door. Edward looked down at me nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, obviously I can't drive so we could get a taxi or-"

I interrupted him.

"I'll drive, my car's here anyway."

Edward relaxed considerably and walked to the dark silhouette of my car. Darkness was just beginning to set in, but the moon illuminated the night, casting a milky glow across the world. Edward opened my door for me and I skied at him. He walked round to the other side and I turned the key in the ignition, hitting the gas pedal.

Edward directed me clearly, but refused to tell me where we were going. Eventually, we left the town of Forks behind, heading close to where I lived, just outside of town. We actually passed the turning for Carlisle and Esme's house, but we didn't go down it. Edward told me to pull up near the edge of the forest, and I got nervous all over again.

Edward opened my door and offered me his hand, which I took. It was still quite easy to see at that point, but we'd need a torch if we were going to stay out for long. As though he'd read my mind, Edward patted his pocket, trying to locate something. He caught me watching him, so he explained.

"Flashlight. We might need it to get back," he said.

"Ok, so where exactly are we going?" I asked, still feeling nervous about what he was doing. I didn't know if Edward had noticed how much of a klutz I was.

"That's part of the surprise, but we're going East of the trail for about five miles," he said, motioning to the woods. My heart thudded loudly. Hiking? Edward was taking me in the woods, off the trail at that, where I'd trip over roots, rip my top on brambles, scrape my arms on broken branches and hit my head on anything I couldn't see? He had to be mad.

"Uh, Edward, I can't hike," I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Believe me, I'm not taking you to hike Bella, that's just how we get there. But I'll be slow too, ok? I'll help you," he said gently, taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I took a deep breath and nodded, holding onto Edward's hand tightly.

We followed the trail for a while, but we veered off left about five minutes in. Edward kept a firm hold on my hand, and as I'd predicted, I was slow. Edward didn't seem to mind though, going with me slowly as we talked about various things, lapsing into comfortable silences at times. Edward held branches and bushes out of my way, treading down the high brambles before I followed him. Once, I tripped over a root, and I expected to fall flat on my face, but Edward's arm was around my waist in a second, preventing the fall.

Eventually, Edward stopped and turned to me, his face smiling along with his lips.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, and I did so, squeezing them tightly shut, "Walk forwards slowly."

Edward must have sensed my reluctance to move without my sight, for he took my hand again.

"I'm here."

We walked forwards at about half the speed we'd been moving before, and Edward told me if I needed to step over a root or fallen branch. Suddenly, I felt Edward's arms around my waist, and I was lifted about a foot into the air, before being set down.

"Take another three steps, then stop," he said, his voice soft. I did so, and then waited.

"Edward?" I prompted.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. I pulled back my eyelids and gasped. In front of me, was a meadow. It was circular, as though someone had cut away all the trees in a perfect circle. The grass was about twenty centimetres high, and various flowers of purple, white and yellow were in full bloom. A little way off, I could hear a stream running. In the centre, sat a picnic rug and a hamper. I turned back to Edward, my mouth slightly agape. He grinned at me, running a hand through his hair. Although he was smiling, he looked a little nervous.

"If you'd rather go to a restaurant, we can go back, I don't mind," he said, nerves apparent in his voice.

"No. This is perfect, and it's beautiful," I replied.

Edward grinned properly now, and took my hand again, leading me towards the rug. I sat down opposite him and looked around again, it was truly beautiful.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I ran across it with my friend one day," he said, and his voice cracked on the word 'friend'. I bit my lip. This 'friend' had something t do with his past, and I'd be damned if I want going to find out what. Just not tonight.

We decided to eat a few minutes later, and finished off the food pretty quickly. There were cold cut sandwiches, a large bowl of ceaser salad, bottle of coke and two disposable cups and a couple of those egg ball things.

"Did you make that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Damn, you can cook Edward! Breakfasts, roast, and now picnics?" I joked, remembering the roast Edward had cooked me as a surprise one night. I'd told him I'd be late, and I'd said that Esme might be round. She wasn't there when I got back, but Edward was cooking us a roast. I fell just a little bit harder for him then.

Edward blushed at my compliment and scooted closer to me. I began to trace random patterns on the back of Edward's hand, and I heard his breathing increase a little. I drew on a star and a heart with my finger, then followed the veins running from his hand up his arm. Edward caught my hand in his as I began tracing back down his arm, and he brought his lips to mine, and kissed them sweetly.

My heart and breathing rate tripled as it always did when I kissed Edward, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers finding purchase in his hair. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body flush with his, then began kissing me with a new passion, and new desperation.

I had to admit, I liked this new, out-of-control Edward. His lips were battling mine ferociously, fighting for dominance. After about thirty seconds, I felt Edward's tongue run along my bottom lip. I was so surprised, that I froze momentarily, my lips stopping against his, before I opened up to him.

I groaned loudly when my tongue met his, and I heard a low growl come from deep within his throat. He ran his hands down my sides quickly, then moved one to my hair. I let out another moan against his lips, my breaths coming to short, shallow gasps as our lips and tongues danced the dance as old as time itself.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled away, and I was pleased to note that his breathing was as quick and irregular as mine. His green eyes bore into my chocolate ones, his lips curved into a breath-taking, crooked smile - pardon the pun. Edward ran his fingertips down my cheeks, his touch light as a feather as he caressed my face. I leant into his touch, closing my eyes as I just felt the sparks fly with his skin on mine. Edward pulled me against him, kissing the top of my head gently as I sat in his lap in utter content.

_I will ask again: Can Edward Cullen get any more perfect?_


	6. Part 6

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed as she opened the front door to Carlisle and Esme's house, "Edward is so cute!"

"Yeah, you're damn lucky. Emmett wouldn't do that for me," Rosalie agreed.

Emmett looked immensely hurt at Rosalie's statement.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Don't be a baby. I like you just the way you are," Rosalie said, smiling as she kissed his lips. Alice and I groaned and turned our heads away from the couple. Just when you need Jasper, he isn't here, I thought, so typical of a guy. It was as that thought crossed my mind that I noticed the ring on Alice's left hand. It had a slim, silver band with a few diamonds encrusted into the top in a beautiful row, catching the light.

"No way," I said, my gaze fixated on the ring. I didn't even notice Carlisle and Esme come in to greet us. "No way," I repeated, "He did didn't he? He popped the question!" I squealed, pulling an Alice as I attacked her in a hug. Alice giggled, and I felt her nod. It was Esme who gave a squeal next, shortly followed by Rosalie. I heard Emmett whoop, and as I let go of my pixie friend I saw Carlisle smile like an idiot.

"My baby girl's getting married," Esme said.

"Jeez mom!" Alice complained.

"Mood killer!" Emmett declared, wagging a finger at Alice.

As Carlise and Rosalie gave their congratulations, I spotted Edward and Jasper, leaning against the staircase, watching the scene, exchanging comments occasionally. Edward chuckled and clapped Jasper on the back.

"Don't let him escape the onslaught of the parents," I whispered to Alice, nodding in Jasper's direction. Alice beckoned Jasper over, and he gave me a 'gee, thanks so much' look. Only Jasper could pull that one off.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him, wondering how I'd managed to get someone as perfect as Edward. We'd officially become girlfriend and boyfriend on our first date, which had been three days ago, and we'd been on another since, to the beach this time.

Alice began discussing weddings with Esme, insisting on making a massive deal of it. I rolled my eyes at her. I had no idea who would want to have a wedding that big. Who would I invite? The Masons, obviously. Alice would kill me if I didn't invite her. Angela, Mike possibly, my parents, maybe the Clearwaters, and... the Blacks.

As per usual, the thought of Jacob put a huge damper on my jovial mood. I hadn't spoken to him since the phone call ages ago. He'd crossed the last line. He'd tried to get me in bed, he'd insulted me, and he'd persisted in his quest, even after I'd clearly said 'no'. Soon he'd have to decide if he wanted to speak to me as a friend, or if he wanted to forget I existed. I had to admit, the second option sounded pretty appealing to me.

Edward seemed to notice my mood, and he knew exactly what I was thinking about. He was like that, so much so that I sometimes wondered if he could read my mind.

"Don't think about him," he said, pressing a kiss to my neck. I leant my head back against him and his grip tightened on my waist. We stood like that for several minutes, wrapped in our own little bubble until Carlisle came in again.

"Do I get to meet Edward Cullen again?" he asked.

" ," Edward greeted with a nod and a smile.

"It's Edward son. I'm just glad Bella's found somebody who'll do her proud. She's like a daughter to me, so I'm warning you, if you break her heart you'll have me and Charlie firing at you. He's got a damn good aim," he joked.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me during Carlisle's speech, so while I rolled my eyes at him, I gave Edward's hand a reassuring squeeze. It seemed to work, and Edward relaxed completely when Esme came in, ushering us into the living room while she asked after Edward's health.

"Sorry I couldn't come over yesterday. I had a load of work. How are you?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"I'm fine thanks Esme. Bella takes good care of me," he said, shooting me a heart-warming smile. The conversation continued, but I couldn't take my eyes off the marvel in front of me.

_Three months later..._

I flopped back on the sofa and kicked off my heels. I rubbed my tender feet and groaned, laying my head back. Edward and I had just been to Alice and Jasper's wedding, and it had been exhausting. Alice had made me wear a beautiful blue dress, that was actually designed for prom, and a really uncomfortable pair of blue heels. Having been friends with Alice for years, I'd had practise with heels, but wearing them for five or six hours was pure torture. Rosalie and I had been her bridesmaids, and had both been submitted to Alice's make-over. Lucky us.

"Why couldn't Alice have had a sensible wedding, like Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked. Rose and Emmett's wedding had been relatively small, and I'd been allowed to wear a sensible, more comfortable pair of heels, chosen by myself for prom years ago. In both weddings, the bride had looked beautiful, and both grooms had been wearing the same goofy grin through the whole ceremony.

"I don't know, I think I preferred this one though," Edward said. I looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Charlie didn't interrogate me at this one," he said. I'd forgotten about that. Charlie had grilled Edward about ridiculous things, making him very uncomfortable. I like to add that he never asked Jacob the hundred and one stupid questions he asked Edward, and he supported my decision to date then. This time though, he'd taken a while to get used to the idea. Talk about favouritism!

"He likes you Edward. Think about the conversation you two had this time! I had to go find Alice and Rose it was so dull!" I said, remembering their slightly drunken conversation about baseball. Well, my father was a bit drunk, Edward wasn't. Edward chuckled.

"Seeing the chief drunk, however lightly was hilarious. I won't forget that in a hurry."

"Ugh. You should have seen him a few years ago. He was with Billy, and I came to see what was going on, because Charlie wasn't answering my calls, and I saw them both drunk as death, singing. It was the comedy moment in the cartoons," I said, a little embarrassed by the memory.

"I'd have loved to see that," Edward said, laughing.

"No, you wouldn't," I groaned. Seeing your dad drunk is not something you want to remember.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, and I curled into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head tenderly. Every time Edward touched me, I fell for him that little bit harder. I doubted I would ever get used to him. I craned my neck and kissed his jaw, putting a soft smile on his face.

I couldn't resist his soft lips, so I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed me back gently, before letting out a quiet moan and moving his lips against mine more forcefully. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened up instantly. My fingers shot to his hair as our tongues danced, and he began to run his hands up and down my sides, creating this perfect friction that had my stomach flipping.

Edward pulled his lips away from mine, and I barely had time to frown in confusion before his lips ducked to my neck. I sucked in a breath when I felt him press hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck. He travelled down and along my collar bone, before going back up and along my jaw to the area just behind and below my earlobe. I let out a low his as his lips caressed my skin and I gripped his hair tighter, fireworks erupting under my skin. Edward sucked on my sensitive skin and scraped his teeth across it gently, biting down slightly, then licking and kissing tenderly again. I let out a load groan as his lips worked their magic and sub-consciously moved to that I was straddling him.

Unable to take it, I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him with a passion I'd never revealed before, not even to myself. Edward kissed me back with the same force, before kissing once in the same circuit as before and then moving his lips back to mine. I kissed along Edward's jaw, earning me a long groan as I nibbled at his earlobe.

Suddenly, Edward's hand was resting gently on the back of my head as he slowed the kiss right down, his lips moving loving against mine, his hands cupping my face gently. It was still a new thing for me to see Edward without his grip or cast on his arm, and his hands felt like perfection as his thumbs rubbed slow circles into my cheeks.

Edward pulled away slowly, and stared into my eyes, his gaze intense.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered.

Without thinking I replied, knowing I'd known it for months.

"I love you too Edward Cullen," I replied, my voice quiet and gentle. With those words, Edward pressed his lips back to mine, his lips slow, gentle and loving against mine. I moved mine in the same way, pouring every emotion I'd cooped up into the kiss, sealing an unspoken promise.

"Alright Edward, are you sure you're ready for this?" Charlie asked, sitting in his office two mornings later. Edward nodded, and I squeezed his hand in reassurance. He shot me a slight smile, but it seemed very forced.

"It's fine Edward, I promise," I said. I'd been dying to hear his story for months, since I first saw him laying in that hospital, too sick to move much. Edward took a deep breath and then launched into his story, not looking either of us in the eye as he ploughed through it.

"Bella and Carlisle were right. I have been abused, which is a little depressing when I think about it. Twenty-seven and too scared to come out of a damned house," he laughed bitterly, "My parents, Elizabeth and Edward Cullen, died when I was twelve, and I miss them every second of every day. I lived in Seattle. At the time, I was best friends with Marcus Volturi, and when his parents heard of my parents deaths, they offered to adopt me. Obviously, I was over the moon. I wouldn't stay with a long-lost aunt I'd never met, but a family I knew and loved.

"Jane and Felix were really great, or so I thought, they were kind to me, and they looked after me like my parents had. Perfectly. Then I had a fight with Marcus about two years later, and though neither of us was more at fault than the other, we both hurt the other, and his parents were furious with me for hurting their baby boy. So the abuse started. To be honest, it scared the hell out of me, and I had no idea what to do. I walked into school every day covered in cuts and bruises. Teachers asked questions, but I lied. I don't know why. Actually, that's a lie too, I do, I was terrified of what the consequences would be.

"My life continued like that for years, and I graduated from my school and went to college like every other graduate, but I went to the same place Marcus did, so he could keep me in order. Continue to abuse me. Jane and Felix had moved to Forks while i was away, and Marcus moved into their house in Seattle. I came back home, to Forks, but wasn't allowed to get a job. That was ok I guess, because I'd taken a degree in English, and I wanted to become a writer. So in between the abuse and slaving away around the house, I began to write. One day when I was out getting some food, I collapsed in the supermarket, and someone called an ambulance I guess, because I woke up in Forks hospital to see Carlisle and Angela. You know the rest."

Edward's eyes had filled with tears through his explanation, and as he glanced to me they fell over. I wiped his tears away with my thumb, but gave up as they continued to fall, so instead I wrapped him in a tight hug and let him cry into my shoulder. I didn't care that he was soaking my jacket.

I saw that Charlie was about to speak, so I shot him a warning glare. He held up his hands in surrender and looked down at the notes he'd made. I rubbed Edward's back and whispered soothingly in his ear, too quietly for Charlie to hear exactly what I was saying.

"It's ok Edward, I promise. They won't come back, you're safe. Don't cry, please? I love you," I said. At last, Edward's tears subsided and he buried his face in my hair, clearly embarrassed. Charlie cleared his throat, and Edward looked up shyly, blushing furiously.

"Thank you Edward. Rest assured that we'll find the Volturi family," he said in his police voice, "And son? If you ever need anything, you know you can come to me."

I smiled at my dad. That was his way of saying that he approved of Edward, and wanted to accept him. Edward thanked him and we left his office. I walked out to the reception area where the seats were, and told Edward to wait for me. I glanced back at him as I walked back towards my Charlie's office, a little nervous about leaving him. I pushed open the door slowly and walked in and Charlie's gruff smile.

"I'm proud of him Bells. He's a great guy, and he's been through a lot. He'll take good care of you, and you him," Charlie said. I grinned at my father.

"I'm proud of him too Dad, and I'm glad you accept him. Though I doubt it'd make much difference if you didn't. I love Edward," I said softly, not wanting to upset Charlie. I hadn't told Charlie how deeply my feelings ran, and I was worried he'd overreact.

"I know. He's loves you too. The way you two give each other the goo-goo eyes makes it pretty obvious honey. Come here," he said suddenly. I walked towards him and hugged him happily.

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells," he said.

A few minutes later, after another chat with Charlie, I left the office and found Edward exactly where I'd left him, but he had company. Great. Lauren was standing by him, running her hands up and down his arms, pouting at him as she leaned towards him. I could see she was upsetting Edward, and I fought back the urge to hit her.

"Get away from him Lauren, or I'll have you charged with harassment," I ordered, pulling her away from my boyfriend. Emphasis on the 'my'.

"Bitch, Swan," she sneered. Edward looked like he was about to hit her, and as much as I wanted her given a good slap, she didn't deserve it. I laid a gentle hand on Edward's arm and then held my other hand out to him, motioning for him to come with me. Edward's expression softened and he took my hand, then wrapped his arm round my waist. I kissed his lips once and smiled.

"I'm proud of you Edward," I said.

Edward blushed, and my smile widened as I kissed his lips again in the same way, just once, then again, then three times.

"I love you Edward."

"As I love you Bella," he replied, pulling me tightly against his side as we left the police station.

It was exactly a year and six months since Edward and I had started dating, and there was nothing he had done to ever make me doubt him. I hadn't spoken to Jacob, and I had no desire to, although Charlie and I had had a long, loud shouting match over it. I'd won, of course.

Edward and I were sitting in our meadow, watching the sun set. We were both laying down, and Edward had pulled me across him so that my head was tucked comfortably under his chin. Upon occasion, I felt Edward press a kiss to the top of my head as we revelled in the comfortable silence of two lovers.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward replied. I blushed slightly, but smiled at him. Edward lowered his lips to mine and kissed me slowly. We'd had our hot and heavy make-out sessions, notice the plural, a while before, but I still couldn't get enough of Edward's lips. Edward caressed my cheeks with his thumbs, cupping my face between his hands. When he pulled away, he looked slightly nervous. Edward held his hand out to me, and helped me up, the got down on one knee, holding out a black box, containing a pretty, dainty diamond ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart, and I promise to love you ever day, for forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" he asked, his breathing controlled and his words coming out a little faster than usual, despite his obvious attempts to slow them down.

"Yes," I whispered, "Yes a hundred times over."

With my words, Edward slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of my left hand, before lifting me up and spinning me around, his lips on his gently and lovingly, sealing the vow.

"I love you Bella," Edward said, his beautiful emerald eyes looking deeply into my own chocolate ones.

"I love you too Edward."


End file.
